Nuestra Historia
by myvmaru
Summary: Basado en Tomos del manga. Laven.
1. Cuando te conoci 1

**1. Cuando te conocí (1)**

**[- Por Lavi ]**

_Cuando te conocí, por una extraña razón, sentí retorcijones en mi estomago._

- Hola, soy Lavi ^^ -

_Pero no podía demostrártelo. Al fin y al cabo aparte de ser un desconocido, eras un humano._

- Un gusto, soy Allen -

_En los que un bookman no puede confiar y muchos menos…_

- Lavi?.. que sucede, porque me miras así? – mientras come.

- Jeje por nada, solo creo que te ves lindo comiendo ^^ -

- Oh… o///o… - sonrojándose de una manera muy tierna.

- Allen… - toma la mano del peliblanco tiernamente. El cual lo mira sonrojado y sorprendido. El bookman calla. - .. no… - se pone de pie -…no es nada. – se retira.

_… enamorarse de uno. Pero… comencé a preguntarme…_

Lenale, esta llorando entre los árboles, tapando su rostro, mientras el único ojo visible de Lavi, esta abierto completamente, mirando el charco de sangre dejado por el peliblanco, cuando fue atacado por Tiky.

_… Porque si un Bookman no tiene corazón…_

El pelirrojo muerde su labio inferior.

_… porque? En este momento… Mi corazón duele de tal manera?._

**Volvi :D Perdonden la demora, pero esto de tener novia y trabajo me quitan mucho tiempo :/. Pero bueno, ahora volvi y les traigo este nuevo proyecto, que espero les guste ^^. Me dejan sus Reviews yaaa?? :D que los extraño mucho!! jejeje. Besos a todas.**

**Y VIVA EL LAVEN!!**


	2. Cuando te conoci 2

**2. Cuando te conocí (2)**

**[- Por Allen ]**

_Cuando te conocí, lo primero que pensé fue… "Que chico mas guapo"._

- Hola soy Lavi ^^ -

_Me llamo la atención todo en ti. Y no podía dejar de mirarte abobado. Pero no podía dejar que te dieras cuenta de ello…_

- Un gusto, soy Allen –

_… Porque yo… tengo prohibido acercarme mucho a la gente. Porque se que… Los lastimare algún día. Aun así…_

- oh?... – mientras su compañero tocaba su mano. – o///o –

- no… - soltándolo. - .. no es nada… - se pone de pie.

- Lavi!! – también se pone de pie, deteniendo al pelirrojo. El cual no le deja de dar la espalda. – yo… -

_… Quería con todo mi corazón…_

- … espero que nos valla bien en la misión de mañana ^^ - El ojiverde se volteo a mirarlo y le sonrió.

- También lo espero. Allen – su sonrisa era algo triste. El pequeño lo suelta y el futuro bookman se retira.

_… decirte lo mucho que te Quiero…_

La cabeza del pequeño se agacha y se torna triste también.

- que pasa chico? Te vez muy triste… - mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona, mientras el pequeño, se encuentra tirado en el suelo, con su inocencia rota, bañado en sangre.

- La.. –

- Mmm? … - agachándose para escuchar lo que el menor quiere decir.

- … vi… -

- Oh… al parecer… - poniéndose de pie. - … los elegidos de dios tienen sus secretos. Déjame decirte Allen Walker, que desde hoy… me perteneces a mi. – mete las manos en sus bolsillos y pone su sombrero en su lugar. – nos vemos Chico. –

_… Perdóname Lavi… por no ser capaz de…_

El ojiplateado comienza a llorar, mientras sus ojos se cierran lentamente.

_… decirte lo que realmente deseo._

**Bien aqui dejo la 2da parte =) gracias como siempre a mi fiel lectora Deisdraik x siempre leer mis historias ^^. see!! Bueno las dejo que tengo que trabajar :D se cuidan!.**


	3. Reencuentro 1

**3. Reencuentro**

- Lavi ¡!!.. Lavi!! – corre una apurada china.

- Oh?.. que sucede? – mirándola. Desde hace mucho que la sonrisa del bookman había desaparecido.

- Allen… esta vivo! – sonriéndole con lagrimas en los ojos.

_Nunca creí que la vida, diera dobles oportunidades. Hasta hoy…_

Una gran pelea se desato, el conde luchaba arduamente contra algo. Después de mucho rato la batalla ceso de momento.

- que..un akuma?? – dice un perplejo pelirrojo

- Lavi!! –

_El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante. Lo sentí…_

- Allen… - un susurro apenas escuchable. Una sonrisa a penas visible.

- Oh? Donde se fue el conde del milenio?? –

- MUEREE!!! – sale kanda de entre el polvo.

- WAAAAAAAAAA!! –

- Moyashi? Que mierda haces aquí?? ¬¬ -

- Lo mismo podría preguntar yo!!?? ¬¬ -

- GRRRRRRRRRR!! – ambos se peleaban como de costumbre.

- Oigan chicos!! Ñ.n –

- CALLATE!!! – le gritan al unísono.

_… Estaba feliz, Allen… sumamente feliz._

**Hola ^^ aka la tercera parte :B. Bueno Gracias por los Reviews ^^ wiiiiiii!. Ai shiteru sama! mm.. no habra tikyxallen explicito, pero se deja ver algo, mas adelante. pero ahi lo entenderas :B. Deskdraik graciaaaaaaas :D siempre tengo tu fiel comentario y me haces feliz ^^ wiii!.**

**Besoos a todas. Y feliz cumpleaños a mi Amiga Miku ^^ Te quiero estupida xD. Toy de cumple Mañana :ooo, asi q no se si suba, pero quizas si. ahi veo xD.**


	4. Reencuentro 2

**13. Reencuentro 2**

**[-Por Allen]**

- maldición, donde se fue??... – entre el humo de la pelea. – oh? – llega frente a un chico de rojos cabellos.

- Un akuma?? –

- Lavi! – sorprendido.

- Allen… -

_Pude notar tu sonrisa y sentir a la vez mi sonrojo. Pero aun… no podía decírtelo, no era el momento._

- oh? Donde se fue el conde?? –

- Muere!! –

- WAAAAAAAA! –

_Aunque por estar peleando con Kanda, dejara de ver tu rostro, sentía tu alegría y también la mía._

- ya estoy en casa, lenale -

- Allen… - la china lloraba sonriente. De repente el suelo comenzó a absorber a Lenale.

- LENALE!! – Allen toma la mano de esta, comenzando a ser absorbido también.

_Lavi… no quiero perderte otra vez, pero…_

- Allen!!!! – el pelirrojo sostiene la pierna del peliblanco.

_A pesar de la conmoción oí fuerte y claro. Tus palabras._

**_-"No te perderé otra vez Allen" –_**

_Gracias Lavi. Yo tampoco quiero perderte otra vez._


	5. En el Arca

**14. En el arca**

**[-Por Lavi]**

_Después de las explicación de Tiky, de la sola puerta que nos sacaría de ahí, comenzamos a avanzar, tenia miedo.. No quiero perderte otra vez, Allen. También me di cuenta que habías cambiado desde tu entrenamiento en Asia, es como si deslumbraras de una forma extraña. Como si igual que la luz. Fueras a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Tengo miedo. Allen._

Todos comienzan a entrar a la última habitación.

- Alleeeeeeen!! ^^ - road se cuelga del cuello de Allen.

- Eh??? – allen se sorprende. De un momento a otro la noah besa al menor. – o///Ó –

- QUEEEEEEEEE??!! – todos gritan sorprendidos.

_No creí que algo así llegara a afectarme. Y aunque me hervía la sangre, mis piernas, mis brazos, ni mi cuerpo completo reaccionaba. Solo sentía rabia. Pero no era solo por la presencia de Road._

- siéntate chico… tenemos tiempo para charlar – con una mirada acosadora. – no pongas esa cara, te dije que no habría trampas –

- y que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo, Lord Tikky Mikk o mas bien, inmoral pervertido. – mirándolo con rabia.

- Je, no seas tan frió chico, no crees que fue el destino el que quiso que nos conociéramos ¿ -

- Lo dudo – cortante.

- Mj, déjame decirte que me sorprendí mucho cuando te vi otra vez, supongo que es por tu inocencia que sigues aquí, ya que nadie había sobrevivido a mis ataques nunca –

- Mm.. – con el ceño fruncido.

- Porque volviste, exorcista? –

- Para acabar con todo esto y vengar lo que me hiciste – muy enfadado.

- No te gusto, chico? – riendo lascivamente – te hubieras escuchado… - todos los presentes se sorprenden menos Road. - … hacías unos ruidos muy "sensuales" – Los ojos de lavi se abrieron como platos.

- _" de que… que paso entre… "_ – sorprendido.

- _"Celoso? Bookman Kun?"_ –

- Oh?.. – mira a Road? – _" lo de ahora…"_ – la pequeña le hace un gesto de silencio con su dedo.

- Tu!!.. – Allen se para de un golpe, muy enfadado – te diré algo bastardo! – matando a una de las mariposas de tikky que estaba cerca de lenale - .. si le haces daño a alguno de mis camaradas, te mato! – mirándolo furioso.

- Mj, en especial al bookman jr no? – Todos se sorprenden, mas Lavi.

- Tu!!!.... – comienza a correr sobre la larga mesa, en dirección al noah.

- Mj, no te odio chico.. pero… - poniéndose de pie.

- ALLEEEN!! – el pelirrojo también se pone de pie.

- Espera… - Interponiendose.

- Oh? – mira hacia la noah

- Ya sabes, a Tikky también le gusta Allen, al igual que a nosotros dos. – el ojiesmeralda frunce el ceño – no lo interrumpas, mejor… juega conmigo Bookman – sonriéndole perversamente.

- … Al parecer, quieres bailar… Chico –

_Tengo miedo Allen. De lo que pueda suceder ahora._

**Holas ^^ Bueno aqui estamos dentro del arca :oo que ira pasar??. En fin esta es mi version de los echos de ese tomo xD, espero les guste lo que sigue. SALUDOS A TODAS y siempre gracias por sus Reviews ^^. Besos!**


	6. Una batalla mas

**6. Una Batalla más. **

**[-Por Allen]**

- Chico en que estas pensando? – mirándolo sonriente.

_Como odio a este tipo. Nunca le perdonare lo que me hizo. Nunca._

- estas contento de que hayamos decidido matarnos verdad?, lo veo en tus ojos… -

- es triste. Si solo hubiéramos jugado a las cartas esa vez, no habría necesidad de matarnos… -

- mj, pero… sigues enfadado porque te tome contra tu voluntad no chico? – allen frunce el ceño.- fue divertido… ver tu cara.. imaginando que era otro quien te tocaba no? –

- Cállate!! – enfadado.

- Eres un pervertido, no me pongas esa cara de poker, solo deseas que el te haga suyo. – mirando hacia la batalla que mantenían Road y Lavi. – pero para su mala suerte, ya estas marcado… -

- Maldito… - se lanza a atacarlo. – CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!!! –

_Si. No hay marcha atrás. Mi corazón esta lleno de odio hacia esa persona y aunque lo desee no puedo controlarlo. Porque este hombre, este noah, me arrebato lo que quería darle al único hombre que amo. Perdóname Lavi._

**Cortito. Saludos a todas. Besos a mi fiel lectora :D wii! ella sabe quien es xD. Ahi se ven. Chaitos!**


	7. En el interior de mi corazon

**7. En el interior de mi corazón**

**[-POr Lavi]**

_Maldición. Quiero ayudar a Allen, pero…_

Lenale y Chouji están encerrados en una caja extraña.

- Por ahora voy a dejarlos ahí encerrados, para que no nos molesten mientras jugamos, que dices.. nos divertimos bookman ^^ ¿ - parada sobre lero.

- La mayor de la familia de los noah, Road, no es asi? – haciendo crecer su martillo. – jugare contigo, con la condición de que si gano, los dejaras libres… - mirándola enfadado.

- De acuerdo ^^ -

**Lavi es llevado a una dimensión desconocida.**

- Donde.. estoy?.. –

- Si puedes salir de aquí… - saliendo del suelo – tu ganas Bookman, es un juego simple, comenzamos? – riéndose malvadamente. – fufufu.. –

- De que te ries ¬¬ ¿ -

- De que quizás, estaba pensando que tu pensabas, que has sido transportado a otro lugar… -

- ¬¬ eso es lo que pensabas… - con una gota en la cien – en fin, cuanto mas va a estar la señorita saliendo del suelo? Vamos a luchar o no? –

- Nop, yo no soy tu oponente –

- Entonces? –

- Mira detrás de ti ^^ - Lavi mira tras de el y se sorprende.

- es imposible… - sin poder creerlo – soy.. yo? - reaccionando – como si eso fuera verdad.. – lo ataca, pero su martillo se desintegra. – pero que?.. –

- no puedes.. ahora solo te acompaña tu corazón… no puedes usar la inocencia – le dice su otro yo.

- Maldición –

_No se porque siento… que estoy despertando de un sueño._

- oh?... – despertando y mirando a su alrededor, va en un bote – que es?... –

- que pasa lavi?... lavi?... – frunce el ceño – dikk ¬¬ -

- ah?.. – mirandolo – auch!!! – quejándose después de ser golpeado – porque haces eso abuelo??? –

- silencio idiota!! Deja de hacer el tonto!... –acercándosele –recuerda que ahora eres Lavi!! –

- oh? –

- desde hoy, grabaremos desde la orden oscura, la verdadera historia de la batalla entre dios y el conde del milenio –

- … -

_Imposible. Que ocurre?. Yo no estaba aquí, yo estaba con Allen y los demás._

- Lee mis registros, panda? – sonriendo nervioso.

- Mm.. había salido bastante bien. –

- Mj, acabemos con esto, tengo que volver –

- Volver? A donde Lavi? – le dice el "evil Lavi" – tu eres un bookman, no tienes un lugar donde regresar, no lo recuerdas?. Tu solo estas grabando los personajes de un juego. –

- Ehh, si eso lo se… -

- Mm… ya veo… entonces recuerdas que.. no puedes enamorarte? – mirándolo provocadoramente.

- Oh? – sorprendido.

_Road. La mayor de los Noah junto al conde del milenio. Tiene la habilidad para leer mi mente, recuerdos y corazón. Como también puede unir su sueño y la realidad. Estoy asustado… pero… No perderé. Volveré junto a el._


	8. Amenaza

**8. Amenaza**

**[- Por Allen]**

- acabar con el Noah, de mi interior? – le hablaba un herido Tikky Mikk. –sin matarme? Solo al noah? Jeje eres tan ingenuo chico?... – mirándolo – aunque eso es, lo que me encanta de ti… -

- no me interesa… - acercándose a el.

- TIKKY!! – la noah va a su rescate –oh? – la frena la mano de su hermano.

- No pasa nada.. – mirándola tiernamente.

- Despídete de esta guerra!! TIKKY MIKK!! – enfadado atraviesa al moreno con su espada, sus rostros quedan muy cerca.

- Mj, esa una estupidez chico… - pone su mano sobre la mejilla de allen, susurrándole al oído. - … hagas lo que hagas, no podrás borrar el echo de que fuiste mió primero y no del bookman… - sonríe de media boca, el peliblanco se enfada – lo siento… Road. – la inocencia del ojiplateado termina con Tikky.

_Lo siento. Se acabo tu juego Tikky._

- Chaoji ¡!! – se escucha un grito de Lenale. El menor mira hacia la dirección donde se encuentran.

- No puede ser.. – iba a ir a ayudarlos.

- No te muevas! –

- Oh? –

- Si los haces, los atravesare por todas partes.. – le dice una enojada Road, mientras se acerca a tikky, tomando su cabeza. – como sabes, me gustas allen, al igual que a tikky. Pero la familia es muy especial para mi también. Por eso… - mirándolo enfadadísima - … yo sola estoy castigando a tu gran amigo… ese pelirrojo.. se llama Lavi no? –

- Oh? –muy sorprendido y preocupado.

- A ese chico que quieres tanto no allen?, ahora mismo el corazón de ese chico esta en mi interior y voy a destruirlo. –

_No puede ser… Lavi. No puedo quedarme aquí parado, debo…_

- No te muevas Allen. – mirándolo – si no quieres que la hermosa lenale y ese hombre queden llenos de hoyos, esperaras ahí… - con una mirada lúgubre y perversa - … hasta que termine con tu amado Bookman. –

_Lavi. Resiste, por favor._


	9. Confusion

**9. Confusión… **

**[-Por Lavi]**

_Hasta en los sueños de Road el Panda es una pesado._

- que son para ti, todas estas personas… - rodeado de los recuerdos de Lavi. – que acaso no recuerdas, que los humanos son solo basura?, no recuerdas lo que te enseñe, Lavi? – los recuerdos de lavi, comienzan a atacarlo. – en que quedamos, cuando llegamos a la orden, Lavi?? –

- callate!... –

_Así lo pensaba. Todos solo eran tinta en mis escritos. Pero el tiempo fue pasando… y llegue a un punto donde no sabia, si esa sonrisa en mi cara era mentira o no. Las palabras del panda, me hacen daño._

- Cállate!!! Basta!! –

_Lo pensaba, que los seres humanos eran insignificantes y malos, porque pasaban sus vidas creando y luchando en guerras. Lo pensaba hasta que…_

- oh? - Se escucha el sonido de algo caer al agua. – A… - frente a el, se encuentra el destructor del tiempo.

_… lo conocí._

- yo tire esto… - recogiendo la carta que flotaba en el agua. - … no le dijiste a bookman que la guardabas no? Como tampoco le has dicho lo que sientes por mi… - lo mira acercándose a el. Pone su mano sobre el rostro de Lavi – sabes que si el se entera, se enfadara y le dará asco tener un alumno como tu. – sus labios están cerca de los de Lavi - .. como a mi, me da asco que me ames. – de un momento a otro el peliblanco atraviesa el corazón del pelirrojo con su inocencia. – Ahora… ya no eres ni exorcista, ni un bookman. – sonríe malvadamente. El cuerpo del ojiverde cae al agua, sangrando.

- Ahora eres libre Bookman… - le dice la voz de Road.

_Yo. No puedo amar a nadie. Ni a el, ni a nadie. Porque soy como todos los humanos. Patético._

- sabes Allen… - le dice la noah. el pelirrojo, esta detrás de allen.

- Lavi!!? – sorprendido. Ya que su mirada a cambiado.

- Algo triste llama mi atención… parece que lloraras mucho, porque el corazón de Lavi, a muerto… -

- Oh¿? – sorprendido.

- Si quieres salvar a lenale y al humano, debes matarlo.. – Lavi se lanza a atacarlo.

- LAVI! – sorprendido.

**Holas... bueno aca la conti. Aishiteru-sama no se en realidad si seguire a travez del manga xd, es algo que aun no decido. pero buee.. aun quedan artos capis y ahi algunos extras aparte del arca, eso si :B. En fin gracias por sus reviews y besos a toodas las que pasan, leen y dejan sus lindos comentarios :D wii! me hacen feliz, estoy algo apurada, asi que las dejo. besos enormes. chaitos!**


	10. Escuchame

**11. Escúchame**.

**[-Por Allen]**

_No puede ser que Lavi este peleando enserio contra mi. Que esta sucediendo?. Es como si…_

El bookman sigue atacándolo sin parar. Golpeando a allen.

_… Estuviera poseído por algo._

- No seas ingenuo Allen, tú arma anti mal no servirá… Lavi no es poseído por nada, solo perdió su corazón. Si quieres terminar con esto, debes matarlo con tus propias manos. Apresúrate si no quieres ver morir a Lenale y a ese humano!! – entusiasmándose, por ver al peliblanco en problemas. – Vamos!! Elige Allen!! A tus amigos o al hombre que amas, elige allen!!! Jajaja!! –

El mayor golpea fuertemente a allen lanzándolo a una pared, el peliblanco aprovecha esto y abraza fuertemente a su oponente. Todo queda tranquilo por unos momentos.

- Lavi… - con una voz cansada. – no puedes oír… mi voz? – el pelirrojo guarda silencio. - … escúchame, solo nosotros podemos detenerla, pero te necesito… no hagas esto, por favor… - de un momento a otro lavi golpea al menor en el estomago, haciéndolo vomitar sangre, el pequeño vuelve a aferrarse a el. – para… - aun más débil. - … soy yo lavi… mírame… - mirándolo a los ojos. - … soy tu amigo, Allen!! – llorando.

- Amigos? – serio.

- Oh? – se sorprende

- Yo no soy tu amigo… - golpeándolo. Todos se sorprenden.

- El tiene razón Allen… - dice la noah - … al fin y al cabo el es un bookman, un observador, por el bien de sus escritos el permanecía a su lado, esos son los verdaderos sentimientos de este chico! –

- Nunca he pensado en ser su amigo ni una sola vez… solo soy el sucesor de bookman, nada mas que eso. -

-… mientes… - con la voz muy frágil. El rostro del pelirrojo mostraba duda, mientras aun sujetaba a allen del cuello de su traje. - … tu no eres solo eso Lavi… - las lagrimas corren por los ojos del menor. - … tu quieres mucho a lenale, a krory, a miranda, hasta a kanda! Lo se!! Estoy seguro de eso!!... y sobre todo… estoy seguro de que tu… - mira a lavi, sonrojado, enfadado, y llorando - … Me quieres Lavi!! – se abraza a lavi otra vez. El cual se sorprende. - …tanto, como lo hago yo… - hundiéndose en el hombro de lavi.

Un anonadado bookman jr, empuja al menor, lanzándolo hacia la roca, donde antes lo había golpeado. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

- DESTRUYELO BOOKMAN!! – le grita la noah.

- Lavi… - el peliblanco lo mira fijamente.

- Yo… acabare con esto. –

El historiador, saca su martillo y lo hace crecer invocando su máximo poder. Mientras allen lo mira asustado. El pelirrojo apoya la punta de su martillo en el suelo y mira al moyashi. Le sonríe.

- SELLO DE FUEGO!! –

- que?? Va a recibir su propio ataque? – grita Lenale.

_Lavi. No._

- LAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! –

**Holas =) ya aca el siguiente cap. espero les guste. Estoy comenzando otra historia, que la subire pronto... las ideas me invaden y no se q hacer con todas ellas .... Aunque... mucho Laven no estaria mal ;D. Besos a todas!**


	11. Lo que realmente Quiero

**12. Lo que realmente quiero.**

**[-por Lavi]**

- Que significa esto Lavi? – le habla su otro yo. – antes de ti hubieron 48 lavis, porque este registro es distinto? – mirando el cuerpo del pelirrojo tirado en el agua. – porque el 49 es mas duro que los demás? Porque es mas valiente? Porque menospreciaste convertirte en un Bookman, Lavi?! –

- Lo entiendo… se que es difícil, pero ahí una diferencia entre el registro 49 y los demás… -

- Cual es?, porque es distinto? Que es mas importante que ser un bookman? –

- No lo sabes? –

- No… -

- El Lavi del registro 49 comenzó a escuchar a su corazón… -

- Oh? … Allen.. Walker? –

- Eres muy astuto… por eso el panda nos Eligio no? –

- Eres feliz dejando tus sueños, por el… Lavi? –

- No estoy dejando mis sueños… -

**- LAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! – se escucha la voz de allen.**

- Oh? – el otro lavi mira hacia arriba.

- … solo estoy complementando mi deber, con mis deseos… al fin y al cabo, soy también un ser humano… -

- .. pero.. un bookman no puede amar a nadie, ni un exorcista, su amor es imposible por donde lo veas.. –

**- LAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! –**

- … tal vez, pero quiero intentarlo… deseo que siga latiendo hasta que ya no pueda mas. –

- Valla, de verdad lo amas, no? –

- Si… -

- Entonces te deseo suerte. Espero que el Panda no se enfade tanto cuando se entere –

- Jeje, eso espero. –

**- LAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ¡!! –**

- Te prometo que… mi corazón no interferirá con mi trabajo. Les demostrare a todos mis antiguos "yo"s que un Bookman si puede amar-

- Hazlo… Lavi… - desaparece.

- Al fin y al cabo fue una promesa, ganaste esta partida, bookman jr. – fue lo ultimo que dijo la mayor de los noah.

El fuego comienza a expandirse quemando todo a su paso. El mundo de road se deshizo. Las llamas consumían todo.

_Que es este calor?. Se siente muy bien. Es como si, estuviera en los brazos de un ángel. Abre muerto?._

- Lavi.. – se escucha un susurro.

- Esa voz… -

- No te muevas, estamos siendo protegidos por mi inocencia –

- Mmm.. Allen… -

- Eh? – sin dejar de abrazarlo.

- Te amo. – Posa sus labios sobre los de Allen, en un tierno y suave roce.

- Oh?... – se sorprende y sonroja.

Después de unos minutos, se detuvo el fuego.

- Allen!! Lavi!! – gritaba lenale

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! – saliendo de la inocencia de allen.

- Oh?... – se sorprende y corre hacia ellos.

- waaaaaaa!! Duele… - gritaba lavi tirado en el suelo.

- … cof cof, cuesta respirar… - también tirado en el suelo.

- jejeje… - el pelirrojo comienza a reír.

- de que te ríes? –

- no lo pillo del todo, cuando volví todo estaba en llamas… pero realmente me siento bien ahora ^^ - tirado en el suelo, junto a allen.

- oh?... – lo mira.

- porque… - mirándolo fijamente - … por fin dije lo que me apretaba el pecho- mirándolo tiernamente. Allen se hace un tomate.

- Chicos!! – lenale se acerca junto con chaoji.

- Hola Lena… waaaaaaaaaa!! – volando.

- NO ME VUELVAS A PREOCUPAR ASI BAKA!! – le gritaba Lenale.

**Holas :D seguimos con la historia. Ai shiteru sama aun falta un poquito para los besos y los follones descontrolados entre ellos dos xD. Hace poquito me decidi a ponerle Lemon a esta historia, por eso aun queda para el follon xD. Buenos besos para ti y tambien para mi fiel lectora ^^ se agradece tu lectura constante seeeee *o*. besos tambien y saludos a los que leen ;D. Hasta la proxima y no olvide dejar Review ;D**


End file.
